The present invention relates to a mounting for securing an auxiliary farm implement to a frame member of a first implement and, more particularly, to the type of mounting which is adjustable for connection to frame members of different sizes. For instance, first and second farm implements such as a cultivator and a field drag may be connected in tandem behind a tractor for working the soil in a field. The same make and model of field drag may be used on different makes and models of cultivators or other implements. Accordingly, it is desirable that the mounting or connection between the first implement such as the cultivator and the auxiliary implement such as the field drag be adjustable in size so the auxiliary implement may be mounted on the different makes and models of first implements that are available.
One form of adjustable mounting of the foregoing type is disclosed in my copending application entitled Field Drag and filed Apr. 7, 1975, Ser. No. 565,861.